In My Time of Dying
by CrowleysDenimWrappedNightmare
Summary: After witnessing the supernatural murder of her family Tamina engages on a hunt of her own to avenge her loved ones and to finally kill the Rakshasa


In My Time of Dying

Tamina clutched the jagged wound in her side, dark crimson blood oozing between her pale fingers as her green eyes widened at the realization that she was dying. She wiped absently at the blood on her face as she sunk to her knees and gasped in pain. Already the dark was closing in. A lone tear tracked its way down her face as she the events leading up to her violent death danced in her fading vision.

A simple salt and burn was all Tamina had to do to get rid of a small town spirit haunting; yet another backwoods middle-of-nowhere-USA town. She threw her shovel and other tools into the trunk of her '64 Mustang and headed away from the graveyard on the outskirts of the town to the 24 hour diner she had spotted the day earlier as she had driven down the town's Main Street. On her way into the place that smelled of grease and cheap coffee she grabbed a newspaper to scan for her the next case or more importantly if there was any sign of the monster she was desperately trying to find.

Loud laughter drifted over from a booth near the door. Tamina looked over and although it was nearly 10 o'clock at night she saw a family, obviously making a pit stop in the middle of some annoyingly normal road trip laughing at something ridiculous. They reminded her of her own family. The family she had lost just a few short years ago to the monster that had set her on the hunter's path.

Her mind wandered back to the night nearly 3 years prior. Her father was the pastor in their modest home and there were always neighbors joining for dinner. One night she came downstairs to find her father had invited a young man whose car had broken down while passing through their sleepy Georgia town. All too soon, as dinner was finished and the dishes cleared, the most horrible moment of her life came to pass. The stranded motorist revealed his wicked nature. He was her first experience with the things that go bump in the night and her surviving was sheer luck on a mere fluke. She hid and listened in agony as her family was murdered and then devoured by the being she later found out was a Rakshasa. The police of course didn't believe that he had changed shape and then gone invisible chalking her crazy story up to PTSD but Tamina knew what she had seen. That night she vowed to hunt down the monster that had killed them and she would kill anything else not human that she found along the way.

She snapped back to the present as a young girl, not much older than herself, came to take her order. Gum smacking annoyingly and small pad of paper clutched in her small hands called for Taminas attention and she barely glanced up to order a cup of coffee before she continued scanning page after page of the paper. A certain headline caught her attention and her breath hitched. The all too brief article related grisly murders, obviously of the supernatural variety and her instincts told her it was the Rakshasa. A family of six was suddenly murdered and then partially eaten. No doubt it was the work of a beast.

Tamina dug in her pocket and left a $10 bill on the counter as she ran out the door. It was definitely the most expansive cup of coffee she ever had but nothing really mattered. Not as long as she enjoyed the sweet taste of revenge. Luckily the massacred family was only a day and a half away. She sped off knowing that she could sleep when she reached her destination, right now she wanted to see how far she could push her old reliable car; the car that her and her father had spent the summer before her senior year restoring.

She rolled into town pulling into the parking lot of the cheapest motel she could find. After getting a room, she bought the days paper to read about the most recent murder. A young child had been playing in his families' back yard and after going inside…well the story was much like her own except when interviewed the child insisted that the murderer was his imaginary friend. The invisible terror could now be posing as anything, or nothing. A Rakshasa (and Tamina was certain that's what it was) were notorious shape changers able to assume the form of anything they wanted. Or they could turn invisible. The monsters slept on a bed of bugs and they had inhuman strength and senses. Pretty much their only weaknesses were they had to be invited into a house before entering and could be killed only by a knife of pure brass.

The poor 5 year old was checked into a mental facility. As unfortunate fate would have it, his uncle's family was the one Tamina read about in the diner. Tamina dug in her glove box until she found her fake FBI badge and went to talk to the kid. Unlike the infamous Sam and Dean Winchester, she liked to work alone. She once worked a case with them and she recalled being jealous of their brotherly bond. It reminded her with painful clarity of her own deceased brother.

After her family had died and she had been in the hunting business for just a few months she met another, older hunter. He was gruff and not one to sugar coat anything but she could tell he cared more than he let on and they really became close to one another. His name was Bobby Singer and he was basically the go-to guy in the hunting community for any and all supernatural lore and/or advice. He had also basically adopted the Winchester boys as his own. For many months she had thought about summoning a cross roads demon. It would've been so easy.

She had all of the necessary ingredients:

_Graveyard Dirt_

_Black Cat Bones_

_Yarrow (A yellow Flower)_

_Your own Photo_

She even knew the incantation by heart. One day she went to Bobby's to ask him what she should do. Demons knew what you wanted sometimes before you did but she already knew. She wanted her family back. If she sold her soul, she could have 10 more years with them before the Hell Hounds came. Even after they came for her, it would be worth it. They would be alive.

Bobby talked her out of it. He told her a story about the boys and how Dean sold his soul for Sam in Cold Oaks, South Dakota. "What the hell happened?" Tamina demanded. "And if Dean can sell his soul for his family, why can't I?"

"Because Dean's an idjit! I would've told him the same damn thing I'm telling you if I knew. Selling your soul is serious business. I love Sam, I really do, but selling your soul to some demon is just stupid! You know better than that." Bobby replied. Tamina sighed and there was a moment of silence as she thought of what Bobby had said. It was a move she could picture the older Winchester doing without thought; die for Sam. People may not have known too much about the Winchesters before the Hell Gate business but everyone who knew anything about them knew those boys were dangerously codependent. "So what happened? Sam pulled the short straw on a gig, let a big bad get the drop on him?" Bobby's anger faded as he recounted Sam's death, not bothering to hide the hollow pain in his voice at the memory.

"You've heard of Azazel right?" he asked.

Tamina replied with attitude, "Demon isn't he? What about him?"

"Long story...less long, he gathered some kids together, his 'special kids' is what he called 'em, and threw them into some ghost town for some…scheme of his. Sam was one of those kids and when he was taken, Dean had no idea where he was. Damn near drove him mad. 'Bout a day later, Dean found him. When finally got there, one of the kids stabbed Sam in the back. Well, Dean wasted no time gettin' to him. I went after the son of a bitch and when I came back…Sam was dead. I told Dean to give him a proper hunter's burial but he didn't listen to me. He just sat in a room for a couple of days with Sam's body. Next thing I know, Sam's breathin' and Dean's life is on the line." Tamina was shocked. She was willing to bet that not many people knew about this. With them opening the Hell Gates and all, many hunters were mad so this news would have spread like a wild fire in the summer.

"I had no idea! What are they gonna do? Try to reverse the deal? Live the next ten years to the fullest?"

"That's the thing. Some big kahuna downstairs want's Deans' soul. And he wants it bad! Dean only has 1 year."

Tamina was convinced. She knew making deals wasn't the best thing to do but after what Bobby had told her, she wanted no business with it. Up until now, she didn't even know they could shorten the contract. "Thanks Bobby," she said, "I gotta go. I'll call you later." With a small wave, a tip from his hat, and a couple last words, she was out the door headed toward the mental hospital.

"Sid doesn't talk much so you will have to excuse him." An older looking, red headed nurse said. "It's fine. I just need to get some more information." They walked down a narrow hall toward Sid's room. One wall was filled with picture frames. "I wouldn't expect children's art to be hanging up in a place like this." Tamina Said. The nurse laughed, "Oh yes! They are just drawings the kids have done. We started pinning some up so that they can see some art and color when they go on a walk around the hall once a day." For the most part, they were poorly drawn pictures of flowers, suns, and dogs.

"Here we are. Just don't push your luck for information. He can get a little…mean sometimes. He has endured great trauma and after all, he's only 5." The nurse opened the white door. "Sid? You have a visitor." Then shut the door on her way out.

Sid was sitting by the window bent over a sheaf of papers and a plethora of crayons splayed on the table. "Sid, I'm an FBI agent. Can I talk to you about some stuff?" He didn't answer, he just shrugged his tiny shoulders and continued coloring. Tamina walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. "Can you tell me about your imaginary friend?" His green colored crayon stopped suddenly. His head slowly turned to face her and she saw the same dead blank stare that had haunted her for so many years in his eyes. He handed her some drawings and Tamina drew in a breath. Maybe this kid was a little disturbed. He had drawn in graphic detail, pictures depicting the murders but the murderer was not featured in any of the red tinged drawings.

"Where is the bad guy, Sid? Why didn't you draw him?" Sid locked his eyes on hers. "He's there, you just can't see him. I told everyone, he's my invisible friend. You can't see him." He turned back to coloring pictures. "When you went inside, did he want to come with you?" Even though Tamina was sure this was a Rakshasa, she had to be 100% certain. "He said I had to invite him in. He said he couldn't come in unless I said he could." Sid lowered his voice as he spoke and she could tell he was shutting down. Since Tamina could tell this was all she was going to get she folded up the papers and turned towards the door. The nurse was waiting on the other side. "I hope you got what you needed Agent," she said leading Tamina down the hall. "He hasn't talked much since…well you know." Tamina nodded and thanked the woman for her help before leaving.

She sat in her car and briefly looked over the pictures. To say they were disturbing would be an understatement! She went back to the mysteriously stained motel room and began a long night of research. Thank God for coffee! Some genius deserves the grand prize for Inventor of the Year.

She reached into her worn down leather bag to put the pictures onto the beaten desk beneath a light. As she gripped the bent papers, her thumbs felt a substance she recognized from her childhood. A kind of wax-like feeling grazed her fingers. "What is that?" she wondered out loud, talking to no one. Quickly, she placed the crazy images under the lamp and discovered something that made her heart skip a beat. The Rakshasa had been drawn in white crayon next to Sid in every picture. She found another thing that made her blood run cold. Sid drew a picture of herself, Sid, and the Rakshasa in the mental hospital.

The implication struck her and she swore under her breath as she flew around her motel room packing up her weapons and research. The Rakshasa had been in the room with her and Sid the whole interview. He stood only a couple feet away from her and she never even noticed. "Shit!" She swore again, much louder than before. She wasted no time getting into the car. The tires squealed and she sped toward the mental hospital.

The only way to kill the monster was a blade made of pure brass. Unlike the Winchesters, She was prepared for this encounter. Shortly after her family died, she had done all she could to prepare for the moment she would finally kill her hunted enemy. She was so mad at herself for almost missing the golden opportunity.

Tamina arrived near the hospital quicker than ever. Her blood boiled with both anger and excitement. She knew it would be hard to sneak into the building at this late time of night but it would probably be the only chance to avenge her families' death. She remembered seeing an oak tree outside the window of Sid's room. Luckily, there was only one tree like that in the garden so she ran around to the back, staying hidden by the shadows of night.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the bars on the windows already broken. _Inhuman strength_…she remembered about the Rakshasa. Cautiously, she climbed through the window being careful not to cut herself on the glass. _How thoughtful of the bastard to give me an entrance_ she thought. _He could've at least made less pokeys_. With hardly a tinkle of the broken glass she entered the room stepping into the drying pool of sticky…blood? Tamina clicked on her flashlight and tightened her grip on her brass knife that was settled into a small holster on her side. Sid lay twisted and broken on the floor beneath the window; he was pale and cold lying in a pool of his own nearly congealed blood.

"He was such an obedient kid!" A voice drifted from the far corner of the room and Sid, no, the Rakshasa, stepped from the shadows. A malicious grin on his stolen face and blood on his small hands. "All I ever did was whisper to him and he did all I asked him to, after he left you a little hint, I snapped his scrawny neck." The monsters eyes gleamed in the feeble light and his smirk made her heart skip a beat in anger. "The evisceration was just for a little light snacking while I waited for you. By the way, it took you long enough to catch on. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

The room was both silent and still except for the growing wind that blew through the broken window. "I didn't come to stop your murder spree," Tamina growled through clenched teeth, "I came for revenge." Sid sarcastically replied with a simple, "Ooo that makes me as scared as a little boy! Oh wait…I am one." A sickly grin spread across his face. That was it. Tamina lost the shred of self-control she had and lunged toward him. The knife raised, ready to meet its prey. She stopped so suddenly she almost fell over. No longer was the face of Sid 3-feet before her. It was the face of her father.

"I decided it would be easier to kill fake Sid. I know how much you used to bond with dear old papa." A fake, sympathetic frown plastered his face. "Oh! If we're talking about strong bonds, then how about we talk about your brother?" The Rakshasa took yet another form. Tamina's twin. "You son of a bitch!" She almost yelled. She was knocked to the ground by his fist. With a bloody nose, she jumped up and dodged another punch_. I can't fight him!_ She thought frantically. _Oh god, what do I do?_ She quickly prayed. On the ground again, she decided she had no choice. She had to kill him. It wasn't really her brother. Just an imposter. The one that had killed him and the rest of her family. She got up and did a powerful roundhouse kick into his stomach. He let out a loud grunt and fell into a lamp. He grabbed the pole of the floor lamp and tried to swing it into her. She ducked and threw one of her un-brass knives at him. He threw it back at her after he pulled it from his arm but she rolled out of the way.

With his in-human speed he ran and kicked her stomach as hard as he could. She yelled at the pain as she rolled onto her back. Her hand went to the knife sheath on her left hip but the life-saving brass knife was gone. The Rakshasa strolled up to the blade that was half way across the room. Tamina's eyes widened and she shot up onto her feet as fast as she could. She was light headed and almost fell over again. Surely some ribs were broken. Hand to hand combat started again the Rakshasa cut deep into her face. She winced but they kept fighting. She wasn't sure how much more she could handle. She jumped back and he threw the knife at her. She tried to dodge it but she couldn't. The knife was sticking out of her abdomen.

Unable to stop it, unable to do anything now, Tamina pressed her trembling hands to the wound and pulled out the knife letting the blood stained blade fall to the floor where she soon joined it, slumping down in literal defeat. This was it. She had worked so hard and for so long letting her anger and need for vengeances consume her and now she had failed and there was nothing left. She fell down on the blood soaked floor hardly believing what had become of her life that was now over. "You be careful now! The last thing I need is for you to go dyin' on me." The last words she heard had heard from Bobby echoed in her mind.

The last thing Tamina saw before mercifully drifting into oblivion was the cruel smiling face of her killer, a monster in disguise of her very own twin brother. The fight had drawn the attention of the orderlies and the Rakshasa fled through the broken window vanishing like a shadow into the night leaving behind just another tragic story.

The End

Written by:

Alina and Katie Frandsen


End file.
